Of Two Worlds
by crai22
Summary: It is late November in Haven City, and Jak is bored out of his mind. After a very peculiar dream, Jak is sent on a mission by Torn (Freedom League's 5 star general) to investigate a possibly new species of Metalheads living in both Haven Forest and the mountain pass in Haven City. What Jak finds in Haven City's forest isn't what he is expecting, and what it does surprises him to.
1. Chapter 1

**Read this thing first to understand the story a bit.**

_** Hi everyone, this is Tigre. This is my first story to ever be published, so please be nice if you comment. This will be the only chapter if nobody comments on it after 2 months, so comment and the story will go this is how this story is going to work so you can get the full effect. When you see anything in parenthesis & italics (ex: italics), it means there is a song i found fitting for the scene, & usually is put above the paragraph i want you to listen to music to and will be in parenthesis. For example (Tigre note: Look up "The Hanging Tree" on You Tube). So, here we go. Oh yeah, i only own my OCs, and the general idea of the story, since it's based of after the last Jak and Daxter game, (spoiler alert) & like 20 years after The Legend Of Spyro: Dawn of The Dragon.**_

"I'm bored out of my mind," I said emotionless to my bedroom ceiling. It had been a long time since I had done anything 'amazing' or 'heroic' for a while now. The last thing 'heroic' I've done was defeat Skyheed, & stop the planet's core from malfunctioning. That was in mid-spring, & it is now three days until November. I sit up & begin to think about what happened from then till now.

A lot of things have happened since then. During the summer, Daxter did something that surprised everyone, but I think it surprised Tess the most. On July twenty third, Daxter, being the playboy we all know, proposed in front of everyone to Tess. Nobody ever imagined him ever tieing the knot, heck, not even Tess herself saw it coming. Since then, Daxter & Tess have been thoroughly planning their wedding, being held on the day Daxter had proposed to Tess this coming year. After a few weeks of late night planning, & me finding Daxter face down over plans, Daxter decided to move in with Tess at her apartment over the bar that they owned together. I haven't seen Daxter that much since then. The only time I see Daxter any more is when either Daxter or Tess need me to help get something off of a high shelf, which you would think would be all the time, but you'd be surprised on how little that actually happens.

About a month after that, Keira & I broke up, & I'd rather not think about that right now, but I will tell you a little bit of what happened. We didn't have a huge argument or anything like that, it's just, well, we both felt the same about our current relationship. It wasn't working, & neither one of us wanted to be the one to say it first. So after a few weeks of awkward silence between each other, Kiera told me to come down to The Naughty Ottsel one night, & after a silent dinner together, she was the one to break it to me. As she ended in tears, I told her that I had felt the same way, & it was just that I didn't want to break her feelings. After that, we smiled at each other, finished eating, & said that we each hoped we would find someone new. We then parted ways, knowing we would still be friends.

The sound of my floor creaking brings me out of my thoughts. I snatch up my gun, & silently run up to my bedroom door. I stand next to it, & slowly steady myself. I whip around the corner, pointing the gun down the hall, prepared to shoot. I don't see anything there, & slowly continue down the hall, my footsteps silent. I reach the apartment's only bathroom door & slowly push it open. I switch on the light & whip open the shower curtain to see no one standing there. I walk back out of the bathroom & continue down the hall. "It's just your imagination, you idiot," says my dark side flatly. I ignore Dark's resonating voice in my head & continue down the hall. As I peak into what used to be Daxter's bedroom, I hear Light's angelic, yet stern voice. "Though you are no idiot,I must agree with my dark brother, it is just your imagination, Jak" my light side says softly. "I guess you guys are right," I say telepathically to Light & Dark.

I walk into the living room, sit on the couch, & turn on the TV. I lazily flip through the channels, nothing but news reports & other things I don't care about. "Nothing on," I say to the screen. I then get up & walk over to my home phone suspended from the wall. I dial in Daxter & Tess' number & wait for them to pick up. "Hey Jak, what's up?" Daxter says. I hear in Daxter's voice that he was doing something actually important before I had called. "Nothing much, I was just wondering if you guys needed any help with anything, I've nothing better to do here" I say brushing a few strands of my lime-lemon colored hair out of my eyes. "No, sorry Jak, we don't really need anything right now. Tess & I are planning out the seating arrangements right now, so hey, if you want to do something later, I can come over if you want," Daxter says, hearing the boredom in my voice. "Alright, guess I'll see you later maybe, bye Dax," I say feeling slightly useless at the moment. "Bye Jak" Daxter says, hanging up. I put down the phone & walk over to the couch & lay down staring at the blank TV screen. As I drift off to sleep, which is the only thing I seem to do anymore, I think "I wonder if Torn has something I could do for him." When I finally fall asleep, a strange dream comes to me, & it has more to do with my life than I ever thought a dream could have.

**This a thing a friend of mine is writing who parents won't let them join people. So to be nice I offered to post it for them and I mean no offense to you if you are reading this but... wow this is short and I have to admit interesting in a strange way. Well anyways I have finally come out of my writers block a bit at least so I can update some of my stories on this web sight so now I have to get away from Crash who somehow returned and has just now discovered the hedge clippers and is coming for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**again note I'm putting this up for a friend who's parents wont let then join **

**Author's note: Hi everyone, this is Tigre. This is my first story to ever be published, so please be nice if you comment. Remember anything in parentheses & italicized, ex:(Tigre Note: Look up "The Hanging Tree" on You Tube) means that in order to get the full feeling of a scene, you must open up another tab & look up whatever it says in the parentheses. Now don't you worry, this chapter won't (hopefully) be as slow as the first one. Stuff I own: All my OCs & plot idea Stuff I don't own: Any & all Jak & Daxter, & Spyro character/references. So here we go.**

Jak's P.O.V.

Warmth, I feel it, warmth spreading across my body, encasing my body in it's invisible fingers. I open my eyes to see that I'm flying high above strange tree tops & a golden river. I take a deep breathe in through my nose, smelling the warm, sweet scent of summer. Very fast do these foreign trees zip by, & as I continue to look at them, I notice something strange about these trees. What I notice is that these trees aren't even trees at all, they are gigantic mushrooms! Huge mushrooms with great, round stems & even larger, spotted,light brown tops. Few actual trees dot the landscape.

I swoop down to where I could touch the mushroom tops, & look into the river at my reflection. What I see staring back at me isn't me though. I see a large, reptilian creature with wings... with my skin, eye, & even hair color. This creature's hide is covered with ragged yellow stripes. The underbelly, hand claws, horns, & tail spike were all black. Its wing membrane, however, was light blue, so bright of a blue it reminded me of light eco. On its chin, a small, green & yellow frill-type grew from where my goatee should have been. As I do a small barrel roll in the air, I managed to catch a glimpse of what abnormalities resided on my back. A red & green, frill-like crest ran down my spine, starting at the top of my head, running in between my four horns, all the way to where my midnight black tail spike started. From where the ragged, yellow strips originate, I see a single, solid, smooth-edged, medium blue stripe runs from nose to tail spike.

I look up in the direction of what I'm flying towards. I see a mountain range looming in the distance. Though I am traveling very fast, I doubt I would make it to the mountain range in a single day. As I observe the montain, I decide to get a better look at my hands. As soon as I lift my right hand, the first thing I notice is that I still have five fingers, but these fingers are short & stubby, but very muscular. I try to see if my claws are like an ottsel's, & extend my claws. Sure enough, more of my claws show themselves. These wicked, black blades protruding from my finger tips have thousands of tiny, sharp serrations. "Man, it would suck getting hit by one of these," I think to myself. I then notice that the underside of each finger, & my palm has a paw-pad like formation on it. Surrounding these pads, & peaking between my fingers is the color of the underside of my hands, which is the same medium blue the stripe on my back was.

I'm interrupted from my curious observations when the sound of other sets of wings flapping reach my none-existent ears, which I'm guessing are only skin covered holes in my head, somewhere near my horns. I look to my left to see another reptilian creature flying next to me. Its pitch black skin, pure white horns, eco green eyes, braided red & blue hair, & what appeared to be silver armor glistening in the summer sun. Its eyes sparkle gently at me, almost lovingly. It smiles at me, its smile very human, & not freaky like what you would think would think coming from a reptile. I then notice just how large this other creature is. The thing is about my height, without the tail. I smile back at it, for some reason sheepishly.

I then turn my head towards the sound of another set of wings flapping, these sounding much larger than the first creature's wings. When I first catch sight of this other creature, at first I think it was the same creature I saw before. On closer inspection, I see that this creature is infact much larger than the first one I saw, but still very similar to it in appearance. Only very few differences are noticeable between the two creatures. This creature is black, has green eyes, & the same number & structure of horns as the first one, but this creature is larger, older appearing, has no hair on its head, & only has armer around a small section of its neck, tail, wrists, & ankles. It looks at me with a motherly glint in its eye, yet a slightly almost annoyed tinge to it.

I hear a third set of wings above me, & I look up to see the pale, dingy colored, yellow underbelly of another winged reptile. It looks down at me, & immediately gives me a gentle smile. This creature's skin & eyes are both purple, its gentle eyes only a few shades brighter than its skin. On its head are only two, angled, orange horns. Between these horns is a orange & yellow crest that from the looks of it continues down its back. This creature is again, larger than the first one, & isn't wearing any armor. I then return my gaze to the first creature that I saw. It looks at me again, & smiles. After a few seconds, it opens its mouth as if to say something, but what comes out isn't even words. A loud, rapid beeping fills the air as the feeling of warmth & this bright shining world begins to deteriorate, fading to a deep black abyss.

I open my eyes, to see that I am lying on my couch. As the fact that all those creatures were just the product of my unconscious mind, I notice that the beeping at the end of my dream is still present. I look over to the coffee table to see something I haven't seen in a long time. My old Underground communicator is going off, meaning I finally have something to do. I look at a message on the communicator to see it's from Torn. "Hey Jak, I need you to come down to the Freedom League HQ asap. This is important, so hurry up" the message reads. I quickly get up, grab my still loaded morph gun, & head out the door, ready & happy to do anything.

**Author's Note: Whew, so that was fun. I think this chapter definitely turned out better than the first one. Tell me what you guys think, cause I'm open to anything (except for really cruel criticism). Well, please review, & btw, you don't need a account to comment if you didn't know that already. Well, until next time. Tigre out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi everyone, this is Tigre. This is my first story to ever be published, so please be nice if you comment. Remember anything in parentheses & italicized, ex:(Tigre Note: Look up "The Hanging Tree" on You Tube) means that in order to get the full feeling of a scene, you must open up another tab & look up whatever it says in the I own: All my OCs & plot idea Stuff I don't own: Any & all Jak & Daxter, & Spyro character/references So here we go.**

**Jak's P.O.V.**

As I walk out my apartment door, I begin to wonder what Torn wants me to do. "**Hopefully it's something I can fight, I NEED to rip something's organs out painfully... for them. I've been stuck like this for far too long**" I hear Dark's voice saying then darkly laughing in the back of my mind. "Oh, you twisted imbecile, don't you know that if you go killing innocents, their families will do the same to Jak?" Light's annoyed voice argues with my dark eco counterpart. "**I didn't say 'someone', idiot. I said 'something**." Dark retorts. "Guys, I'd hate to break up your conversation here, but SHUT UP." I yell annoyed mentally.

I get on my zoomer, & head to the Freedom League HQ, which happens to be where the Underground HQ used to be. As I go down the familiar streets, I think about the dream I had before Torn's message woke me. After I had woken up, I had gotten a strange feeling about the dream & what the mission from Torn might be. Not a funny as in 'ha ha' feeling about it, a strange, for shadowing feeling.

As I approach the old hideout, that strange feeling comes back, but stronger than it had before. "Do you know why I'm feeling like this over a dream, Light?" I ask my light eco persona. "I'm afraid I do not know that myself, Jak" Light answers, just as concerned as I am. I can't blame him, though. He did have the same dream as I did, & so did Dark. "What do you think, Dark?" I inquire. "**Dude, if Light doesn't know, how do you expect me to know? I've got the same feeling over it as you do, & even though he won't admit it, so does Light**" Dark answers, not very comfortingly. "Well, that didn't help" I say aloud to the rushing wind.

I pull up next to the automatic doors guarding the interior to the Freedom League HQ & get off my prize zoomer. When I reach the automatic doors, I see that the old Underground symbol is still there. I type in the old Underground code, not sure if it was still the same as it had been all those years ago. Sure enough, the old code works, the doors pull open, & I begin to walk down the newly improved hall down to the meeting table. Torn looks up at me from two other Freedom League officers, & gets a relieved look on his face. Two other Freedom League officers that had been sitting in chairs opposite of Torn look at me, immediately stand up & salute me. "At ease, soldiers." I say to them as I salute back to them. "Commander Jak, please sit down" Torn says sternly, but kindly all the same. "Torn, for the twentieth time, don't call me that. It's just Jak, not Sir, not Commander, & definitely not Commander Jak" I say to Torn just as sternly. Torn gives me a cocky grin, which switches to a slightly confused look to his face, then says " Where is Daxter?" I give him a disbelieving look & say "Torn, he is getting married this coming summer." Torn, giving an understanding look, nods his head knowingly "Oh yeah, that's right. Not used to seeing you without him, that's all."

As I sit in the chair Torn had motioned me to, I ask "So Torn, what do you need me for?" Torn sits down in his chair & says "I need you to go into the forest & see if you can't take a picture, or find any other evidence, of a creature that Carl & Luke here saw." I turn over to Carl & Luke, look at them expectantly & wave my hand in a small circle motioning one of them to start talking "Well, what did you see" I say impatiently. "Um, well Carl & I were walking in Haven forest 3 days, 7 hours, & 2 minutes ago when we caught a glimpse of a large creature. It was definitely over 6 ft long from the tip of it's nose to the hips. It looked reptilian almost, but it had large, blood red membrane wings,... & what looked like a few large horns. Oh yeah, it was also black with a dark red underbelly" Luke says trying to contain his nerves. "It was flying over you, you said" I ask curious at what exactly this creature could be. "Yeah, it was flying really fast towards the mountain pass" Carl says before Luke could answer me.

I lean forward, elbows on my knees "Go on," I say fully intrigued. Carl & Luke look at each other, making faces & nodding their heads, trying to get the other to speak. Finally, Carl starts up. "2 days, 12 hours, & 5 minutes ago we had a situation where we saw a creature that resembled the first creature, but smaller. We were walking through the mountain pass when we heard the sound of metalheads fighting. When we saw what was fighting the metalheads, we at first thought it was a woman until we saw the wings, tail, & watched it rip a metalheads' spine out by its head. It continued to fight... actually, more like massacre, the metalheads until they stopped attacking the unidentified creature & retreated. The creature then looked up at us with a surprised look, grabbed two metalhead corpses, & took off, running on it's hind legs at first then flying towards the top of the mountain" he finishes. "What did the creature look like" I ask, surprised by this creature's strength, twitching my head to the side unconsciously. "Well," Carl began, " It was jet black, like the first unidentified creature, about your height without its tail, two white horns that we could see, a blood red underbelly, & had long hair that was blue at the roots & faded to a vibrant red after about an inch or so. It also appeared to be wearing what looked like a steel bra & skirt." I lean back into my seat, letting the information sink in. All of a sudden, the dream I had invades my current thoughts.

What do you think, Jak? Are you up for this mission," Torn asks me, standing, his arms crossed. "Yeah, I can handle it. I'm going to need a camera though," I say with a confident smile on my face. "Well, I can get you that. You should bring a gun with you just in case, though. I don't want you getting killed out there," Torn says with a barely detectable hint of actual worry. " Why would I go confront this thing without a gun? This thing can rip out a metalhead's spine with its claws for Precursor's sake!" I say while giving Torn a disbelieving chuckle. "True," Torn says with a fake scowl. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Torn asks, with a smirk. " I need the camera," I say. Torn leaves the room, & quickly returns with the camera, tossing it to me. I catch it while thanking Torn, & begin walking out the door. As I exit, I hear Carl say something to Torn. "Are you really going to let him do this?" Carl says. Torn gives a single, rough, chuckle "I trust him, he's the best we've got. He's the person who took out the metalhead leader, Kor" Torn says. I hop on my zoomer & head to the Naughty Ottsel to see if Daxter wants to come, though I doubt he will.

**Author's Note: Well, that took forever to type & send to my publisher (crai22). Please comment, but nothing mean. Remember, you don't need an account in order to comment, in case you didn't know. Hoped you like it, Tigre out!**

**Publisher: All I got is fumes right now again... what is with me, maybe I need to read a new book or have a new experience. Crash has been asleep for a while and I got a character bio for Atlas but I find it hard to do one for Tettra. They both are part of my Crash Bandicoot New residence fic and if you haven't read it please do and... oh no. I just found out that the Crash on the couch is a fake, and the real one has just found the... ATOM BOMB THAT HAS BEEN BURIED UNDER MY YARD!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Hi everyone, this is Tigre. This is my first story to ever be published, so please be nice if you comment. Remember anything in parentheses & italicized, ex:(Tigre Note: Look up "The Hanging Tree" on You Tube) means that in order to get the full feeling of a scene, you must open up another tab & look up whatever it says in the I own: All my OCs & plot idea Stuff I don't own: Any & all Jak & Daxter, & Spyro character/references. So here we go.**

Jak's POV

I park my cobalt blue, special customized, extra strength armored zoomer outside the Naughty Ottsel. After getting off my pride & joy in Haven City, I walk to the Naughty Ottsel's grimy, weather-beaten front door. I knock three times on the door, & press the buzzer next to the door twice to let Daxter know it is me. I hear the door unlock as it hums to life. As the door opens, I see Daxter sitting at the counter with a pile of paperwork to his right, & the days finished work to his left. I slowly walk in, trying to not seem as if I have to be anywhere in a hurry.

Hey Dax, what's up?" I ask once I reach the counter. "Oh, just doing alot of brain-torchering calculations, finding out just what things can be left out, stuff like that," Daxter says distractedly. I look down at the paper work to see hundreds of additions, many of which were either crossed or scribbled out. "Geez, that is way too much for one person to do by themself, where is Tess?" I think to myself after realizing just how much paperwork he had already done, & still has to do. "Well, I have a proposition for you. Do you want to have a break from all this paperwork & do something exciting?" I ask, seeing just how stressed Daxter was. "What do you mean by 'exciting,' Jak?" Daxter asks while looking up sarcastically, but still obviously curious at what I had to say.

"Well," I started off, "these guys at work, Carl & Luke, saw two unidentified creatures near or heading towards the Haven City Mountain pass, & Torn wanted me to go on a recon mission to see if I could snap a few pictures of them. It wouldn't be the same if you didn't come, plus, it'll get you away from all that paperwork for about 3 hours, so what do you say, Dax? Are you going to come with me, for old times' sake?" I say, trying to make the mission sound the least dangerous as humanly possible. Daxter stops writing to look up at me, weighing the options & the consequences in his head visible upon his small, furry face. "Sorry man, I can't. Tess is out shopping, & you know I would have to clear this with her face to face first, or else I would go. I also have to get this done, & you know it would be better to do this now instead of a month before the wedding." Daxter says, a truly genuine upset expression on his face. "Oh, that's alright Dax, I had a feeling asking this was kind of pointless before I came in here" I say putting on a small half-smile, slightly dispirited. Daxter gives me an understanding face, then says "Jak, I truly am sorry, it's just that I have alot more responsibilities now then I did before, or else I would go with you" he apologizing with a sad tone to his voice. "Dax, I mean it, it's alright. I understand what you are going through, & I know you have allot to do, man, so don't feel bad" I say while getting up from my seat next to Daxter & walking to the door, "See you later, Dax." "See you later Jak" I hear Daxter say behind me as the door closes.

I get back on my zoomer & start heading to the Haven City Mountain lock. When I get there, I park my zoomer directly in front of the lock & jump off. I wait for less then a second in front of the door when it opens. I walk inside the small transition room, & wait in front of the door to the mountain pass. When the door opens, I walk into the silent mountain pass & take a breathe of somewhat clean air. I take out my communicator & bring up the patrol map that Carl & Luke had taken when they had seen the second unidentified creature.

I start on the path, taking the left to get to the eco-powered elevator that the Precursors had built all that time ago. "Wait, was it the Precursors or me that built this elevator?" I question mentally. "It was the Precursors, Jak," Light says in the back of my mind. "Okay good, because I have no idea how to do any of this" I reply to Light. "**You will in time, Jak**" Dark says, surprisingly sagely. "Since when did you decide to start giving me useful advice?" I ask Dark sarcastically while taking a right into a small path where I remember fighting shielded Metalheads.

"**Since just now, idiot**" Dark says just as sarcastically as I had in his deep, echoing version of my voice. I smile & shake my head while taking a turn onto an overgrown path that I hadn't noticed when I was fighting Baron Praxis. As I continue down the path, the trees to my right begin to get so dense that I couldn't possibly run through them, even if I had to. To my right, a large cliff with sharp, jagged chunks of rock jutting out keeps me from being able to get too close. After a few minutes of walking, I begin to get the feeling that something is going to ambush me, so I take out my morph gun & switch to the Vulcan Fury mod just in case any cocky Metalhead decides to try its luck at taking me down. I look down at the map to see that I am already almost at the location where the second mysterious creature was spotted by Carl & Luke.

I hear a branch breaking ahead of me & snap my head up, already aiming my gun. I see nothing, & continue to very slowly walk forward, looking over my shoulder every few steps. After sketchily creeping around a bend, I see a small clearing that looked like a resting area with low set branches, the trees surrounding the area except for a small area occupied by the side of the cliff, a large boulder that had fallen from the cliff a long time ago from the looks of the stone, & a rotting tree trunk that was rather recently felled, possibly only a few weeks ago. I continue carefully down the path, looking at the branches above my head just incise any Metalheads were resting in the tree branches above me. On a branch directly above the path, I notice a strange, almost shifting shadow seemingly resting on the branch. I stare at it for a few moments, having the strange feeling that the shadow is staring right back at me. After a few more seconds of watching the seething shadow, I shake the strange feeling from my head & continue down the path. Less then three seconds after passing under the branch, I hear a quick, low growl, but long like a regretted sigh of relief come emanate from behind me. I whip around & see glittering, cat-like pupiled, green eyes staring at me from the branch that I had just passed under. I then notice the rest of the creature, & realize that this was the creature that Carl & Luke had seen in the forest. The creature that had ripped out a Metalhead's spine by its skull. "Oh crap" Dark, Light, & I all say at once.

**Author: Dun, dun duuunnnn! What do you guys think of that? I have some news to tell. Since it has been taking me forever to post chapters lately, I decided on a way to resolve that problem for anyone who happens to be reading. Inspired by a certain x-jam-x, I have decided to (attempt to) post a new chapter every 15th & 30th of every moth, excluding this one, since I still have to write it, & I am a freshman in high school will boatloads of homework every other night. So, with that out of the way, I am also curious if any of you viewers have any ideas where I could go with the story after I introduce a few more characters (they are mentioned at the top). **

**Publisher: I go to the same school and get even more homework but I can still publish something at least once a week. The author just gets distracted by other things... but due to this writers block I haven't been able to think of anything for any of my stories. -_- Though I have started writing a crossover of my own where I bring in my assassin from Crash Bandicoot New residence. That reminds me I still haven't fixed the Bio for him or Tettra, because they are ridiculously long. Oh well I need some help for a new story idea people and I already have two choices in the works, choice #1 is a Spyro story not a crossover. #2 is a Star Trek the Next Generation also not a crossover involving different people that in their own way is strange. Or I could just do a Danny Phantom thing... though I doubt anyone will like it what with me being bad at trying to capture how the characters act. Well I have to run, because Tettra is outside my place with Crash and I think that their planning on storming the place. At least I prepared for this day and got a stock of food in a bunker fifty miles away from my place and fifty miles underground.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Hi everyone, this is Tigre. This is my first story to ever be published, so please be nice if you comment. Remember anything in parentheses & italicized, ex:(Tigre Note: Look up "The Hanging Tree" on You Tube) means that in order to get the full feeling of a scene, you must open up another tab & look up whatever it says in the I own: All my OCs & plot idea (since it's based after Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier) Stuff I don't own: Any & all Jak & Daxter, & Spyro character/references. So here we go. **_

**Unknown P.O.V. **

"Love," my mother called from the living room of our house," come here please!" "What does she want?" I think to myself as I thunder down the old rotting stairs that lead from the top floor, me & my double step uncle the only ones who could use the upstairs room without having to worry about falling through the floor. "Yes, mom?" I say once I catch sight of her, her black scales glistening in the sparse light coming in from the living room's only window. "It is time for your turn to go Metalhead hunting you know, right? " she said, her green eyes glittering with annoyance & grinning with playful mockery at how I had forgotten, again. "Oh, sorry mom, I was watching the birds that had roosted outside my window," I reply quickly & truly. "Uh huh," my mother says, her playful smile now spreading across her arrow-head shaped face to her eyes.

"Mom, I'm telling you the truth, I showed the nest to you yesterday!" I say, a little annoyed. "Cynder, stop teasing your daughter," I hear my step-dad call from a different room in our crumbling house. "Aw, Spyro, must you always ruin my fun?" she says back, her smile now in her voice. "You know mom, Spyro has a point when he says that its hard to tell what your true emotion is from your face sometimes, I confused that smile of yours for a grimace," I say with a smile on my face now, too. "Well, shouldn't you have known from the scent?" my mother says smiling, " And I know Spyro isn't your true father, but would it kill you to call him 'dad' once in a while?It hurts his heart that you don't even call him that" she says, the smile falling off her face. "Sorry, it's just... it's just... never mind. What was it that you wanted?" I say, trying to figure out a way to say 'Well, because he isn't my dad' without disappointing my mother,sounding like a little girl, and sounding like a spoiled brat, which I'm not.

"I just wanted you to go outside & do something, you've been sitting in your room all day" she says, a half-smile on her lips "explore or something, just go outside." "Can I go into the city?!" I ask excitedly, since I barely get to go into the city. "Meldalvyna," she starts, "you know you aren't allowed in the city unless we need you to go get building supplies for our house. And unless you want to go in to get a job where you never have to show your face to the humans, then I suggest you go right ahead" she finishes, trying to convince me not to go. "Mom, the last time you went into the city was twenty-two years ago, & the last time I had to go get supplies, the city had changed from what it was in your & Spy- I mean dad's, description. The closest to a K.G I've seen in the city would be a Freedom League officer" I complain. " Meldalvyna, you cannot go into Haven City, and I don't care at how much it has changed, you will not go into that city without my permission!" my mother yells, making her point. "Fine I won't go into the city," I say quietly, defeated.

I walk outside, trying to decide what to do now that I'm outdoors. "Well, it's too cold to swim, I can't draw or paint since my stuff is in the house,...hmph" I think to myself. Suddenly it hits me, cliff-diving! I take off into the air, heading towards my favorite cliff in Haven City Forest. I land on my hind legs, run to the edge of the the cliff, & leap into the air out into the air. As I plummet, I close my eyes, feeling the air rushing through my braided red & blue hair, one of the traits from my human father, may he, whoever he was, rest in peace. I open my eyes, & bring my concentration back to my fall, here comes the hard part. I rocket through the tree branches, avoiding the thick, sturdy ones. Just before I come face to face with the ground, I level out, arcing gracefully back into a flight instead of a fall.

I fly towards my favorite resting branch to let the adrenaline rush slow down. I land on the trunk of the tree, digging my serrated claws into the bark of the tree. A second after I land, I hear human footsteps creeping through the forest. I crawl up onto the branch as fast as possible, not paying attention to the smaller branches on the tree. I reach my branch, start to lay down, then SNAP!, a thicker twig sticking off the side of the branch breaks under my foot. I hear the foot steps stop, then after a few seconds they start up again slower than before, & closer to the cliff side than before, but still heading my way. I use my shadow ability, an elemental power I got from my mother, to blend in with the shadows. A few seconds later, I see a human man with short blonde hair with lime green roots emerge from the forest. He looks up at the branch I'm in, & stares confusedly at me with his ocean blue eyes. As he stares, besides the pounding in my ear holes, I take notice that he is wearing a blue Freedom League uniform. The man shakes his head, & passes the underneath me. I give off a sigh of relief, then immediately regret it. The sigh had come out as a rather loud growl. Out of surprise, I let my shadow ability slip, & the man is now staring at me with a face of surprise & horror. My eyes go to slits as I realize I have been spotted. I think to myself "Oh crap, might as well scare him away. Too bad, he's kinda cute, oh well."

_**Author's note: Hey everyone, what do you think of the story now that I have added in my OC Meldalvyna (pronounced mel-dal-vee-na)? Tell me what you think, or if you have any questions, I will answer them. In case you were wondering about Meldalyna, she is a hybrid between the humans (Jak, Torn, Kiera, etc.) & the dragons (Cynder, Spyro, etc.), & how she came to be (you know what I mean) will be mentioned later (maybe, but more than likely it will). So, if you have any ideas for the story, or want further descriptions of characters or scenes, etc., leave them in the reviews, & I will try to get to you. Well, until next time, Tigre out!**_

_**Publisher's Note: So far I've been trapped underground for a while now and I knew that the two of them would raid my place. Right now I have good news and bad news for everyone, I'm slowly getting over my writers block somehow thanks to that hit to the head. It was also thanks to that hit on the head that I started to have strange dreams of a lab somewhere with strange people that have strange powers. I know it's fake though, but it does give me a good idea for a matrix type of story or something else like Underworld: Awakening. But before I start it I will finish what I have in the works which include about three different stories and the one's I have yet to finish on my page. Until then I will stay in this bunker listening to the strange creatures that burrow around outside it trying to get to me. They seem like they had a problem with light though so for now I am safe and hopefully the three foot thick wall of pure titanium will hold. Until next time, I will have to finish writing what I have and make sure to keep watch for my next update on any of my stories that's not this one. For remember someone else is writing this story and updates come whenever they are ready... good... night**_

_**Mysterious note: Until the subject is ready get every bit of information you can on them and scan everything that they have written. We need to make sure that he doesn't revile anything that we are planning... turn that thing *BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* **_


End file.
